Auf Wiedersehen
by Norellenilia
Summary: Quelle que soit la langue, dire "au revoir" n'est pas toujours facile. [Post-Conqueror of Shamballa]


**Avant-propos :** Bonjour ! J'ai récemment revu toute la série FMA de 2003, et cela a ravivé mon amour pour cet anime. Mon petit cœur a été tout envahi de FEELS, du coup j'ai eu envie d'écrire un peu dessus. Attention spoilers pour la fin de la série, des fois que vous ne l'ayez pas vue. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Alphonse Elric était un petit prodige, au moins autant que son grand frère Edward.

Les gens avaient tendance à l'oublier, focalisés qu'ils étaient sur les exploits du Fullmetal Alchemist. Mais Al avait par exemple réussi lui aussi l'examen d'entrée dans le corps des alchimistes d'Etat, et s'il n'avait jamais été capable de pratiquer l'alchimie sans cercle de transmutation, il avait peaufiné ses techniques au cours des années où Edward n'était pas là, devenant peut-être même un meilleur alchimiste que lui, aux dires de plusieurs personnes. Il comprenait également aussi vite que lui des théorèmes scientifiques compliqués et, même s'il n'aurait jamais vraiment osé l'admettre publiquement, il se sentait fier de se dire qu'il était aussi doué que son grand frère.

Et aujourd'hui, alors qu'ils traversaient les routes de l'Allemagne, bien loin de leur monde d'origine, Alphonse réalisait avec frustration qu'il existait un domaine dans lequel il était loin d'égaler Edward.

« C'est tout simplement impossible.

\- Non, c'est juste que t'y mets pas du tien.

\- Bien sûr que si ! Mais ces sons sont imprononçables ! »

Ils étaient à présent dans une petite auberge bavaroise. Ils avaient fait leurs adieux à Noah et aux autres Roms, avant de partir dans une autre direction. Ils s'étaient alors rendu compte que s'ils devaient ainsi continuer à parcourir le pays, Alphonse allait bien devoir apprendre à parler allemand, lui aussi.

Et il n'était vraiment pas doué pour ça.

Mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix, il ne pouvait pas compter constamment sur son grand frère pour parler aux gens. Il voulait pouvoir se débrouiller tout seul, au cas où. De plus, Ed ayant passé deux ans à n'utiliser quasi-exclusivement que l'allemand, il lui arrivait de se parler tout seul dans cette langue, ou même de s'adresser à Al en allemand, avant de se reprendre en voyant que son petit frère ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il lui racontait.

Alors Al prenait sur lui.

« Tu verras, à force d'entendre les gens parler partout autour de toi, ça viendra tout seul, lui disait Ed.

\- Parle pour toi ! Rétorqua Al. J'ai beau écouter les gens autour de moi, je n'arrive même pas lire correctement le nom des villes sur les panneaux… »

Ed commençait à perdre patience. « C'est une question d'habitude… De toute façon, tu n'as pas le choix, on va sûrement rester un certain temps ici. Allez, le verbe avoir.

\- Ich habe, du habst…

\- C'est 'du hast', corrigea Edward.

\- Mais c'est pas logique !

\- Ben dans notre langue c'est pareil ! J'ai, tu as, c'est logique mais différent ! »

Alphonse bouda quelques instants. Ed avait raison, encore une fois. Frustré, il préféra se dire que les apparentes facilités de son frère à apprendre l'allemand lui venaient de sa traversée de la Porte de la Vérité. Il jeta rageusement son carnet de révisions sur la table en soupirant.

« Comment as-tu fait pour y arriver ? Il y a ces sons que je ne connais pas, beaucoup trop de consonnes dans des mots trop longs, je saurais même pas réécrire _ovideurzéne_ …

\- Auf Wiedersehen, fit Edward en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Tu vois ? Je n'arrive même pas à dire « au revoir » correctement ! »

Ed eut alors un sourire en coin et un petit rire dépité. « J'ai pas l'impression d'être doué non plus pour dire au revoir de toute façon, » commenta-t-il.

Al ne s'attendait pas à ça. Il vit une vague de tristesse passer sur le visage de son grand frère, et comprit de quoi il parlait.

Ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de dire au revoir.

Lorsqu'il avait vu Edward retourner de l'autre côté de la Porte, Alphonse n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde ; il devait le suivre. Il n'avait pas passé les deux dernières années de sa vie à le chercher sans relâche pour le laisser repartir sans lui, sans aucun espoir de le revoir. Cela lui était totalement inconcevable. Alors il avait laissé à Mustang la mission de détruire la Porte du côté d'Amestris, et ce dernier n'avait pas essayé de l'arrêter. Il savait sans doute que ça n'aurait servi à rien.

Mais cela voulait aussi dire qu'Alphonse n'avait pas pu revoir une dernière fois Winry, Mamie Pinako, Rose, et tous les autres. Les événements s'étaient enchaînés si rapidement depuis qu'il avait franchi la Porte à son tour, il n'avait pas encore pris le temps de réaliser tout ce que cela impliquait. La Porte était détruite des deux côtés, il ne reverrait plus jamais tous ceux qu'il avait côtoyés à Amestris. Il sentit son cœur se serrer, et c'était d'autant plus douloureux qu'il avait à présent retrouvé tous ses souvenirs du temps passé dans son armure.

Al ne savait pas trop comment ils avaient réussi à passer aussi rapidement de ses révisions d'allemand à ces considérations, mais il se dit qu'il était peut-être temps d'en parler plus amplement. Edward avait l'air d'en avoir besoin… Et lui aussi, pour être honnête.

« Quand je t'ai suivi à travers la Porte, je savais que je prenais la bonne décision, commença-t-il. Depuis aussi loin que je m'en souvienne, on a toujours tout traversé ensemble, les bons comme les mauvais moments. J'ai pas réfléchi, je savais que je devais y aller avec toi. Je ne pouvais pas rester derrière. Je commence seulement à réaliser qu'on ne reverra plus jamais tous les gens qu'on a connus à Amestris… Ça me fait peur, mais je sais aussi que si je t'ai à mes côtés, même dans un monde qui m'est totalement inconnu, je peux y arriver. »

Les mots étaient sortis tous seuls. Edward le regarda, puis sourit tristement avant de répondre : « Je suis content que tu sois là, Al. Mais rien ne dit que tu ne vas pas regretter de m'avoir suivi. Est-ce que tu es sûr de ce que tu dis ?

\- De toute façon, c'est un peu tard pour revenir sur ma décision ! » Répondit Al en riant, pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère, et Ed ricana à son tour. Puis Al reprit un ton plus sérieux. « Et toi, tu regrettes ?

\- … C'était la meilleure chose à faire, dit Ed en haussant les épaules. On ne pouvait pas se permettre de laisser le moindre accès à cette Porte, à notre monde. Je sais qu'ils comprendront. »

Il y eut un silence étonnamment pesant, puis Edward ajouta : « Et au moins, je sais qu'ils sont vivants. »

Alphonse vit le visage de son grand frère se refermer à nouveau. Repensait-il à ces personnes qu'ils avaient côtoyées durant leurs aventures et qui avaient péri ? Monsieur Hughes ? La petite Nina Tucker ?

Alphonse lui-même pensait souvent à eux, depuis qu'il avait retrouvé ses souvenirs. Il repensait aussi à Martel, tuée alors qu'elle était à l'intérieur de son armure. Il repensait à Scar, qui lui avait sauvé la vie. Il voulut rassurer Ed. « Je pense aussi à eux, frangin, tu sais. A tous ceux qu'on n'a pas pu sauver. Je crois qu'on ne pourra jamais les oublier. Et je ne le veux pas, en fait. On ne doit pas les oublier. »

Les yeux d'Edward s'agrandirent un bref instant, avant de se remplir de nouveau de tristesse. Al s'inquiéta. « Ed, tu vas bien ? »

Ed sembla se reprendre et sourit, même si Al savait que c'était forcé. « Oui, c'est juste que… Nan, rien, laisse tomber.

\- Frangin… »

Ed regarda son frère et soupira. Ils savaient tous les deux qu'Al avait appris à reconnaître les moments où Ed essayait de se cacher derrière une façade. Ou bien peut-être qu'il n'essayait même plus de faire semblant. « C'est juste que c'est la dernière chose qu'il m'a dite, reprit Edward. 'Ne m'oublie pas'… »

Al eut un instant d'hésitation avant de comprendre. « Qui donc ? Mon double de ce monde ?

\- Alfons, oui.

\- Est-ce que tu veux en parler ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'en dise de plus ? » Al fronça les sourcils. Son frère avait toujours eu cette manie de vouloir tout garder pour lui, de ne pas vouloir parler de ce qui le peinait et de faire comme si tout allait bien. Parfois, Alphonse avait l'impression qu'Edward portait lui aussi une armure, mais il était bien placé pour savoir qu'il y a des blessures dont une armure ne protège pas.

Il croisa les bras en regardant sévèrement son frère. Edward sembla comprendre qu'il ne s'en sortirait pas aussi facilement, et sourit de nouveau d'un air résigné. « C'est toujours pareil. Je ne me rends compte de ce que j'ai qu'une fois que je l'ai perdu. C'était déjà comme ça avec Hughes, avec Nina… Avec notre monde et tous ceux qui sont dedans. Et j'ai fait comme si Alfons n'était pas réel. Alors qu'il a été présent à mes côtés, qu'il ne m'a pas pris pour un fou… Enfin, pas tout le temps. » Il rit pour lui-même. « C'est triste à dire, mais c'était mon seul vrai ami ici. Et je l'ai traité comme un fantôme, alors que ce qu'il voulait le plus au monde, c'était qu'on se souvienne de lui. Il était mourant, et il ne voulait pas partir sans avoir laissé une trace de lui.

\- Mourant ? S'étonna Alphonse.

\- Sûrement les produits qu'il respirait tous les jours en travaillant sur ses fusées et ses avions. Je ne l'ai su que tard, il faisait tout pour cacher qu'il était malade. »

Comme leur propre mère, tant d'années auparavant, songea Al.

« Et maintenant il est mort, parce qu'il m'a renvoyé à Amestris. Lui non plus, je ne lui ai pas dit au revoir… Et il était tout aussi réel que Winry, Rose, Mustang, tous les autres. » Il y eut un nouveau silence, et Ed soupira de lassitude en passant sa main dans ses cheveux. « Ah, à quoi ça sert de ressasser tout ça ? »

Edward n'aimait vraiment pas parler de lui. « Finalement, commença Al, c'est un peu grâce à lui si on s'est enfin retrouvés. Il n'est pas mort en vain. C'est peut-être ça, la trace qu'il a laissée derrière lui. »

Ed regarda son petit frère, interloqué. Il sembla pensif quelques instants. « Oui, peut-être… Merci, Al. »

Il avait souri ; pour de vrai, cette fois-ci. C'était mieux que rien. Soulagé, Al se dit qu'il était temps de revenir au sujet de départ. « Bon, dit-il en reprenant son carnet de révisions. Si on reprenait là où on s'était interrompus ? Comment tu m'as dit que ça se prononçait, déjà ? Auf… Auf Wiedersehen ?

\- Oui, c'est ça. Auf Wiedersehen… »

Alphonse ne savait pas trop à qui était vraiment adressé ce « au revoir. » Mais il décida que ça n'avait pas d'importance.

* * *

 ** _Note :_** _Si jamais des gens se posent vraiment la question, ça se prononce quasiment comme ce qu'Al a retranscrit : a-auf vi-deur-zén x)_


End file.
